moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuellen
Personality Most who would know her would immediately describe Nuellen as a rather cheerful woman who's fun to be around and is sometimes rather quiet. All such descriptions would be true and are the first impressions most would get from the elf. She is in fact, a little more quiet in settings she is unfamiliar with or when meeting a new crowd. She walks about the cities with a calm smile on her face and often keeps one of her pets out with her at all times; she's known to be an avid pet collector, as she loves animals of all kinds. She doesn't have a quick temper however, she can be quite teh monster when her rage is stirred. She can carry conversation confidently and will speak her mind when asked for an opinion. She's grown a habit of becoming a mothering figure, always looking out for those whom she cares for, and will openly admit that she's protective of them. Nuellen has a deep respect for nature and the druids and does her best to restore habitats back to the way they once were or as close to a compromise as possible, understanding that how everyone treats their home will affect them in the future and hopes that everyone will see that as well and act appropriately. Her favorite animal is the bear and often talks to her own pets when there's no one around to carry a conversation with. If one watched closely, it would look almost as if the creatures speak back to her and they can understand one another, perhaps through a deeper bond than master and pet, but as friends with similar thoughts. Appearance Nuellen looks younger than her age (equivalent to a mid-30 year old; but is approx. 930 years) and retains rounder features for a Blood Elf. She likes to think that since she lived her childhood in the woods of Quel'Thalas that her round features are "bumpkin" features. Although general hygene is kept up with on a daily basis, she rather looks in shambles; Her hair is cut short for convenience, yet completely messy and only smoothed down for special occassions. She doesn't look as lanky as a lot of the other Sin'Dorei women, her proportions matching her 5'6" height, which of course makes all of her armor and leathers look a little baggy on her body. Nothing on her person matches, worn more for comfort, but that isn't to say she doesn't know about fashion. She just doesn't care and expresses so when someone approaches her with such questions. Nuellen keeps small, usally sentimental, trinkets on her and jewelry is something she has an eye for. On her left wrist is a bracelet given to her by a friend, two piercings on both ears along with one more on her right lobe, all have mana-infused crystals set in them. Also on her is a Sunthal family heirloom, given to her by her husband before they were married; a simple necklace with a crystal that holds a flame within it. The flame still flickers but isn't hot to the touch. Some, but not many, will notice that her eyes have a bluish tint to them, making them look like a Jade color as opposed to the bright green colors that others will have. She has a small birthmark on the back of her neck in the shape of a leaf...Or a wing...Whatever you see. History Childhood Born as a Quel'dorei elf after the War of the Three Hammers, Nuellen Swiftstrike grew up with her three brothers in a small homestead in the forests of Quel'Thalas. Her parents were both accomplished Rangers who decided to break from duties to raise their children without the influence of the magisters and taught them all they knew of being a Ranger. Nuellen, the youngest of the Swiftstrike family, often ventured on her own in the forests and found a fondness for the flora and fauna of the world. After running into a group of travelling druids, she became enamored with their ways and wished to be one herself. Although she was met by much hesitation from her parents, they allowed her and her oldest brother, Tha'Karis, to travel back to Kalimdor and seek out the druids. Nuellen and her brother made it to The Moonglade and asked if Nuellen could partake in druidic teachings. She was immediately denied because of her race's affiliation with magic and said she would not be able to separate herself from that need. The little elf hung her head in dissapointment and returned home to continue her lessons with her brothers. Because of her respect for nature and her kin alike, Nuellen showed promise to become an excellent Ranger of Quel'Thalas and her parents sent her to begin her training in her adolescence. Her potential showed among her teachers and decided to send her past the borders of Quel'Thalas with scouting groups to further her training. She had not yet been deemed trained enough to join the Farstriders, although she aspired to do so. Nuellen and The Scourge Invasion Nuellen had continued her training as a Ranger and had just passed her Trials when she had heard from others that Quel'Thalas was being invaded by Arthas and the Scourge. She and the other Rangers she was training with immediately ran back to their home to help defend it. Hearing how one of the runestones was being assaulted, she ran there to help defend it, battling her way through undead to see it destroyed. Although she continued to fight, other Rangers demanded she run from the masses of Scourge that could easily kill her. She obeyed, after many tries of trying to convince them she was capable of battle, and ran to the shores to seek shelter. From there she was completely distraught about what to do, fighting her instincts to help protect Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas to obey her "order" before finally giving in and running to see what had become of her home. Battle was still ensuing much farther north, but she first saw her own kind burning the land which the Runestone had protected. Angered by this, she began to protest against this tragedy to the forest before being told this was the only way to keep the Plague from spreading into the flora. Only after leaving a few good insults to her bretheren, she ran through the fires to Silvermoon to try and save what she could; the fires singed away her rather long hair at the time and since then kept it short to remind her of that day. Her first instinct was to look for her family, heading to their woodland home to see it was (for the most part) untouched apart from signs that heirlooms and provisions were hastily packed up. It seemed her father had left behind a treasured skinning knife and Nuellen tucked that into her belt to give to him when she found her family. Scouring most of Quel'Thalas and heavily avoiding the remaining Scourge who were looking for elves to kill, she didn't see any sign of her family. Stranded and alone, she sought out any remaining survivors and helped bring back her homeland, becoming one of the Sin'Dorei. Life as a Blood Elf Nuellen continued her training to become a Farstrider and proved herself worthy enough to fight for her kind and still search for her family. She had presumed them dead or been able to escape on one of the boats that she heard set sail with refugees. Getting stronger and more adventurous again, Nuellen took up missions to other lands - mainly ones in Kalimdor, remembering how much she enjoyed her time there. This of course proved to be a tough thing to do without the power of the Sunwell to keep her energized. When she first declared herself a Blood Elf, she would take the energies of other creatures to keep herself alive; but her love for the land and animals made her guilt grow and she looked for an...alternative. There were some who could infuse crystals with power and this gave Nuellen an idea to use crystals to keep her energized. She found a few small crystals and made them into earrings for convenience and began to take longer trips away from home with this new source she had made for herself, returning only when she needed them to be restored once a month. She returned to Kalimdor and spent some time with the Taurens, comfortable with their lifestyle, until she was able to travel to Outland. She made plenty of friends there and even gained a new family through the guild she joined, Children of Eternity. The Children, as they refer themselves sometimes, became a key factor to her happiness and stability in this new life. Through them she had also met her love and now husband, Kordael Sunthal. Her presence in Outland was a rather quiet one, doing what she could to be a help and gaining more strength as a Ranger of Silvermoon. Her growth as a person became more evident and soon she would join her brothers and sisters in Northrend to fight back the numbers of the Scourge. She has come to terms that her parents and brothers could be dead and does not go looking for them, however she keeps her father's knife on her at all times to this day. She continues her efforts fighting alongside the Horde and has earned the ranks of Envoy, then eventually Officer, in her guild as well as Ranger-Captain of Silvermoon. Her life among her guild members and new family with Kordael and his brother has made her a little more wary of her surroundings and perhaps a bit reserved with her actions. She tries to set an example to those who are perhaps in need of more patience amongst others. She likes to spend her spare time with her pets or with those she's close with. As well as fighting in Northrend, Nuellen has made a personal side-project to try and find the rare species of fauna in Azeroth and bring their populations back up to a flourishing number. She recently saved a rare bird from the Sholazar Basin and hopes to increase their numbers. Whether she succeeds in this ambitious project remains to be seen, but she continues to keep her optimism up and hopes for the best. While training new recruits to the Argent Crusade, Nuellen and her group were suddenly ambushed by a rogue squad of Scourge who wreaked havoc among the new recruits. The only remaining survivor, Nuellen was found nearly dead from loss of blood and suffering from pneumonia, she was healed intensively and put out of comission for a good two months before she was able to recover slowly. As she healed, she saved and reluctantly befriended a Durotar Raptor who was so annoying, that she named him Ergrer which sounded like an annoying enough name as it were. Because of this, her feelings about the raptors in Stranglethorn have lessened and has dissipated. Nuellen found she had a half-brother all along! Through a secret night of passion between her father and Kalsifer Emberwing's mother, Nuellen has gained a brother. However, their lives were completely separate until one night when Nuellen discovered an unopened letter addressed to her father in her own home. Met with denial, it was when Nuellen and Kalsifer discovered they both shared a similar, unique birthmark on their necks that they truly believed they were related. Life Today Nuellen (also nicknamed Nue or NueNue by her friends) has grown into a more patient woman who sees the world with an open mind. Recent Events *It seems her life is full of twists and turns. From her brother-in-law, Caelech, dying at the gates of Icecrown Citadel and her own love suffering from grief to the point where he'd gained an alternate personality, to the very same brother coming back from the grave (literally digging himself out from the ground) and keeping from Kordael ultimately hurting himself and his family. All this seemed a bit much, even as she became a Crusader for the Argent Crusade and tried to deal with the missions they put her on. It had a serious effect on her energy though. The Ranger now seems to be less energetic about most of the things she expresses enjoyment from. *After quite a long time of talk, Nuellen and Kordael felt it was finally time to try for children of their very own. Their efforts seemed to take a while to finally work, but soon their continued tries resulted in Nuellen with-child. Unsure if this was really true, the Ranger even went to the Wyrmrest Temple and asked the Life-giver herself, Alexstrazsa. The Dragon Queen smiled upon her and assured her that she was going to be a mother. Not only is she going to have a baby, she actually is pregnant with twins. Though they may not know this now, the Sunthal family will be blessed with two new girls to carry the name. *Unfortunately for Nuellen, the birth of these twins came a month earlier than they had originally predicted. February 18th of the twenty-seventh year in the New Age of Azeroth, the two girls, Alnacenia Lan Sunthal and Kylora Menell Sunthal, were brought into the world with the help of Mellon Silversun and her sister, Ashalia. Although the babies seemed relatively unharmed and healthy, Nuellen's health was effected from both being a first time mother and her past ailments. She slowly made a recovery and currently stays in Silvermoon with Avalyndrae as she cares for the children and awaits her mate's return from his post assigned to him by the Horde. *See: Avareth Found Friends and Relations Tha'Karis Swiftstrike After her rediscovery of her brother, she is fiercely protective of him, despite the fact that he often disappears for no reason at all. She is led to believe he is well, no matter where he is, so long as he remembers who he is... Caelech Sunthal Her former brother-in-law, this paladin still considers her his sister and they remain close as siblings can be. Avalyndrae Nuellen's old guild leader and (in her opinion) one of her good friends in life. She looks up to Ava and looks out for the Eternal Oracle in any way willing. The Ranger finds herself spending quite a portion of her time with Ava as well, but doesn't mind one bit. She finds a lot of her new views and opinions of others and how she should act have started from listening to Avalyndrae's advice and continues to follow it, seeing Ava as a bit of a mentor as well as a close friend. Lanuria Considered Nuellen's mentor when she had joined and taught her many secrets as a Farstrider. She enjoys spending time with this woman, outside of her adventures, when she is in town. She hasn't told Lanuria that she is after Caelech in the line of kin who would be able to take care of her daughters if she were to meet an unexpected end.